grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Peyton
}} Peyton (Pronunciation) is a lamp oil seller with a fiery personality. Her familiar is Spitfire. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Very helpful and heroic, Peyton kind of makes it her duty to assist people with their problems if she wants and thinks she can help in any manner. Her advices can, however, be a little harsh sometimes. 33% of the times she gets into trouble is because she involves herself in other people's business, but she is usually smart enough to know when to back off. Usually.. Energetic, impulsive and playful, she often seeks out people for socializing, and she can evolve some pretty silly but strong friend-crushes within a short time of meeting someone. She also has a few issues with sitting still if nothing happens. Peyton wears almost all of her emotions on the outside. She is mainly chirpy and a little assertive, but if the right buttons are pressed she can become extremely angry and violent. The other 33% of times she gets into trouble is because of her temper. Peyton speaks straight from the shoulder, tolerates absolutely no shit from anyone and is very adamant in her opinions. Rather tomboyish, she uses strong language, burps, farts, scratches where it itches and generally does not see herself as a very girly girl. Her sense of humor is also very crude, dark and occasionally just stupid. Abilities * The classic fire breath which is spat out in fire-ball-esque bursts rather than as a flamethrower. * She secretes a natural, disinfecting oil that smells mildly of heavy mallow during summer, fresh linden during winter, and sweet yellow melon during spring and autumn. It is not flammable on its own, but when just a couple of drops are mixed with regular lamp oil, the flame is given a status boost, and will have the same mild smell as her oil. The winter oils burn the warmest, the summer oils the longest and the autumn/spring oils the brightest. And yes, you can mix them to suit your preferences, but it will only smell like the first oil you put in. * Heat and burn resistance. Her body temperature is also slightly higher than that of humans. Even more so when she sleeps. Living hot water bottle, anyone? She is, however, not protected from pressure, so she will still suffer the impact damage from fire-based attacks. * Her farts and droppings stink like a thousand years old ashtray pulled out of a flooded sewer, and the latter is flammable. Good for the soil, though! Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ She makes up for having no wings with excellent leg and tail strength. She can run fast, climb, jump great distances and endure long falls if landing on her feet, dangle from her tail and temporarily support her entire weight on it while she uses her feet to attack. Kicking and tail whips are her primary non-elemental method of attacking. ✔ Her feet are as dexterous as her hands, so she technically has four hands. ✔ Peyton's sense of smell is very strong and important to her. She can sniff out her friends and other things she has smelled before if they are close by. A scent can make her recall old feelings or memories where that scent was present - same goes with sound and music - and she is more likely to like something or someone with a scent that she likes. ✔ A third of the damage taken from purely physical attacks are blocked due to her hard skin. Half of the damage is blocked on strong spots like her tail, back and legs. No damage is blocked on weak spots like her chest, belly and face. It also depends on the strength of the attacker. �� Cold. She dislikes almost anything that is cold and is greatly damaged by ice-based attacks. Starting from 10 Celsius / 50 Fahrenheit, the colder it gets the more she consumes energy in an attempt to keep her body warm. This means that she would die from exhaustion before the cold could get to her. Good thing clothes exist. �� Milk. Being mainly reptilian she has no means of digesting it, so it will give her a terrible belly ache. She also needs way less fluids than humans, so drinking too much water can cause water poisoning. Alcohol doesn't really count because it dehydrates the drinker, so that actually keeps her on a steady level. �� Dyslexia. Peyton can read one or two short words without problems, but any more than that will start to make her dizzy and the words dance away. When writing, the wrong letters or even gibberish often come out of the tip of the pen. �� Her mind is everywhere almost all the time, and since multitasking is a myth she may forget important things she was supposed to do, or not hear what people said. She is also a little shortsighted in that she does not always think things through. The final 33% of the times she gets into trouble is because of this. Likes - Dislikes Extra * She owns a necklace with one of Branden's scales tied to it. She used to wear it all the time after his death, but now it is mostly kept in her bag. * Spitfire has a billion nicknames, like Spitsen, Splipene, Spip, Spuff, Spub, Spufflen, Mister Snout, the Nose man, Splat, Spibeti bipeti bip, Spumlene, Speusen, Spumsen, etc. * She has a deep, husky voice, a bit like Pamela Adlon. * Penelope has enchanted Peyton's bag. It can walk, carry twice as much as it looks like, and obey simple commands like come when called for, and resist thieves. * Fun/weird fact, Peyton got no tits. * Once every year around her birthday she sheds her skin. * When she is super concentrated on a thing she licks her lips and flicks her tongue a lot. And yes, its forked. References }} Category:Outdated